Shower Sneak up
by Jagger3
Summary: After a long and rather stressful day, Byakuya Kuchiki wants to relax with a soothing shower and a nap. But his shower has a little suprise for him...


ByakuyaxGin-shower sneak up

After a tiring day Byakuya Kuchiki walked stiffly back to his home. He marched into his home and closed the door. Only then did the ridged pose melt and his shoulders stooped, betraying the stressful day he had. Leaning against the wall he sighed and took his scarf and hair accessories off, tossing them on a small table. The 6th squad captain drifted to his bathroom removing his clothing, his mind dissecting the work he had to do tomorrow.

First; scold Renji…again.

Second; complete paperwork…again

Third; go to head Captain's meeting…again.

Byakuya sighed and stepped into his bathtub and turned on the shower, every day seemed like the next…they all blended together. Byakuya raised his head into the hot spray, closing his eyes and feeling the tension drain away with the water. His hands slowly massaged the back of his scalp, trailing the long raven locks of silk through his pale fingers. As beads of steamy water raced down his body, Byakuya paused for a second confused, had someone entered his bathroom? Unlikely, Renji would never dare and Rukia was in the human world. Perhaps he was getting paranoid…

Suddenly smooth cold arms pinned his hands behind his back and a chilly wet tongue traced down his neck, "Heya Captain Kuchiki." A voice purred.

Byakuya nearly jumped out of his skin, "Captain Ichimaru! What is the meaning of this!" he snapped, his voice like a glacier. He squirmed around, feeling his panic escalate when he couldn't escape from the soft arms.

Gin chuckled softly and pressed the protesting Captain up against the tile, shaking the water from his hair. "Wellllll I was bored…and you seemed to be too." The fox's sinister smile widened.

Byakuya's evil look bored into the tightly closed eyes.

"Now now," the fox tutted, "if yer not carful yer face will be like tha' forever!"

A flash of confusion whipped across the stony Captain's face. "That's nonsense!"

Taking advantage of the bemused Captain, Gin pressed his lips against Byakuya's shoving his tongue in.

Byakuya squirmed trying to get out of the kiss, and trying to ignore the fact that his body liked it VERY much.

Gin chuckled into his mouth and traced his fingers down lightly over the growing bulge, "Like that do we?" He purred.

Byakuya's face flushed and he turned his head away, using all the will power he had not to buck into the caressing hand.

Gin seemed to be able to read minds as he fingered the erection again, this time stroking it with one slim finger.

Byakuya clamped his mouth shut to prevent a treacherous moan from escaping his lips. His hips jerked slightly.

The 3rd squad Captain's grin grew even wider as he gripped his prey's erection and began stroking it slowly and firmly.

Byakuya couldn't stop the small lustful moan that slipped past his lips, or the cherry blossom blush that painted itself on his face. Nor could he stop jerking into Gin's hand, all while denying that he liked it.

Gin, sensing a weakness, bit Byakuya on his creamy shoulder, licking up the water droplets from the shower spray, and leaving a rather noticeable hickey.

Byakuya yelped at the sudden assault and tried to press himself into the shower wall.

Gin followed him, letting go of his erection, and grinding heavily onto the protesting Captain.

Byakuya whimpered quietly as his hips moved on their own accord, sliding up and down Gin's member, making them both flush from the hot friction.

Gin grabbed Byakuya's hips and began grinding harshly against the raven haired captain's growing erection.

Byakuya bit his bottom lip and jerked slightly, whimpering. Slowly his reluctant hands griped Gin's pale hips and slid down to his ass.

The fox eyed captain's smile grew huge as his pale hands began playing with Byakuya's nipples. He pinched one and lightly licked the other. His free hand pulled on the raven hair, exposing Byakuya's creamy unblemished neck. Gin sunk his teeth into it, savoring the taste.

Byakuya's breath left him in a woosh as the 3rd division captain bit and nibbled his way down to his waist.

Gin paused at Byakuya's dick before neatly licking the tip.

The raven haired captain clenched his teeth to stop another traitorous moan from slipping out. He couldn't stop his body's cravings though, as he pushed up towards Gin's mouth.

Grinning, the silver haired captain swallowed Byakuya's manhood, swirling his tongue around the shaft.

Byakuya bucked and moaned loudly, his noble stiffness falling down the drain along with the water. He gripped the silver-purple hair and moaned again.

Gin sucked on him, grazing his teeth softly against the skin, and then drew out slowly. He straightened up and forcefully kissed the noble, sliding his tongue into the warm mouth.

Byakuya was beyond resisting; he opened his mouth and moaned into the hot kiss, mixed with his essence and hot water. He wrapped his arms around the skinnier man and twined his tongue around his.

Gin smirked and drew back, holding up three fingers. He turned the raven haired captain around and pressed up against him while pushing the fingers towards his lips. "Suck." Gin purred.

Byakuya complied, sliming the fingers with water and saliva. The digits disappeared suddenly and an intrusion poked him in the butt. "G-Gin…?"

Gin slid in another finger while his other hand played with the 6th division's erection. "Hm?"

"Ngh…ah…" Byakuya panted, bucking into the pale hand.

Gin chuckled and stuck the third finger in, stretching out the creamy entrance.

Byakuya winced and bit his bottom lip to stop from whimpering.

Gin pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, "Reeeeeaady?" he purred in Byakuya's ear while fingering the raven haired man's slit.

Byakuya nodded "H-hurry…"

Gin slammed into him and started thrusting; moaning at the tight, hot friction.

Byakuya yelled as his eyes glazed over with white, his breathing sped up and his hips jerked upwards to meet the fox's thrusts. "More! F-fuck, Gin…ahhh!"

Gin angled himself and delved deeper, hitting Byakuya's spot dead on. "Ahh…"

Byakuya howled and spread his legs further, "F-faster….uh!"

Gin complied, panting along with Byakuya's cries. He lunged forward and sank his teeth into Byakuya's shoulder, but the raven haired man was far beyond caring.

"HARDER!" Byakuya's shout demanded, his hands scrabbling at the wet tile for something to grab on to. "G-Gin…nya!"

Gin picked up the pace and began stroking Byakuya's member along with their rhythm as well.

The double please was too much for the noble to handle and he released with a pent up yell.

Gin cummed soon afterwards and drew out panting.

Byakuya's rubbery legs gave out and he slipped to the bottom of his shower. He lay there panting as water streamed over his face and body. Blackness closed around his eyes and he fell unconscious.

(Later)

Byakuya woke up in his bed and sat up disoriented.

He was clean, dry, and a little sore.

The noble got up and began brushing his hair, it had surly been a dream.

Byakuya picked up his scarf and something red fluttered to the ground. Reaching over the raven haired man picked it up and examined it.

A single rose glistened in the pale early sun.


End file.
